In order to be able to operate tools, in particular paint rollers, more effectively, it is known to connect these tools to an extension device. As a result, the paint roller can be held and guided not only on the handle formed on it but also advantageously over the entire region of the extension device.
As a connection between the paint roller and the extension device, it is known to use a threaded connection. That part of the threaded connection which is assigned to the paint roller may be arranged either directly in the handle of the paint roller or on a corresponding adapter on which a paint roller or another tool may be arranged. The complementary part of the threaded connection is formed on the extension device.
During operation of the paint roller, however, the threaded connection repeatedly works loose, which has an adverse effect on the manipulation of the paint roller.